


Because I am Yours

by TJStephens



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJStephens/pseuds/TJStephens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson got in panic because he felt something strange. What is that feeling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I am Yours

The number 221B on Baker Street was too quiet when Watson entered the house carrying his briefcase. He let his hat and his suit on the coat stand and he put his briefcase on the black sofa.  
“Holmes?” - he called. No answer.  
He walked to Holmes’ bedroom, the other man was not there. Then, Watson turned around.  
“Holmes, could not you close the door of the bathroom?” - Watson almost screamed. He closed the door himself after that vision of Holmes naked in his bathtub.  
He drove to the living room again and sat on the sofa, taking his briefcase to his lap. Watson started to think he was totally crazy by freaking out because he saw a naked man. He saw himself naked in the mirror several times, right? They were equal, he and Holmes. What was the problem of seeing another man naked?   
Watson was struggling to think he liked Holmes more than he could.  
“Hey, there, dear Watson!” Holmes appeared in the living room, dressed in a red towel; he was shaking some water out of his black hair. “I cannot say I am sorry about the door, because you are the intruder here.” He laughed ironically. “Next time, you can pretend you do not have the key of my house, then you ring the bell and wait. But you know, Watson, I am not likely to open the door to strangers. I am going to think you are a stranger and I will not open the door. You choose.”  
“Holmes, you just have to close the bathroom door. I am just asking you that.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
They spent half of the day in an almost total silence. They just talked to each other when it was totally necessary, like when Sherlock Holmes asked for some bread, or pen ink, or his magnifying glass.   
At 5 p.m. it was so boring being looking at each other without any case to solve that Watson wanted to leave earlier.  
“Holmes, if you do not mind, I am going home.”  
“Why, dear Watson?”  
“I cannot stand watching your face all day long with nothing to do here.”  
“Interesting, dear Watson. I was trying to solve a problem by myself today. But I think I need some information from you to solve it.”  
“What? Holmes, there is not any problem.”  
“Interesting. Cannot you see it? We have a problem here today, Watson. No cases to solve, but one occasion to solve.” He stood up and started to walk from one side to the other of the room with his arms crossed over the chest. He looked at Watson with straightened eyes: “Do not you remember our occasion, dear Watson?”  
“Sherlock Holmes, what have you got in your mind? What is the point?”  
“The point is: do you like me?”  
“Of course I do, Holmes.”  
“ What level are you taking this friendship to?”  
“Wh-wh-what?”, Watson stood up too, facing Holmes angrily. “ You must know, you are the detective here, are not you?”  
“Yes, I am.” Holmes put his hands on Watson’s shoulders, forcing him to look right into his eyes.”That is why I am asking you some things. I have to know if my thoughts are right or not, dear Watson.”   
“Holmes, what kind of thoughts are you having now?” Watson asked with widened eyes; he was almost panicking inside so intensively his heart was beating. He could almost feel some sweating on his forehead, he could feel his body almost shaking. He certainly had a hurricane inside of him. He could not explain himself what was that. “Holmes, tell me, please, what is that?”  
“Watson, do you like me more than you expected you liked me?” Holmes’ eyebrows were hidden by his hair now, so curious he was by that peculiar occasion in the morning, by that peculiar expression on Watson’s face. “Watson?”  
Watson tried to take Holmes’ hands away, but the other man did not let him do it. “Holmes, I d…” He could not say that. Come on, Watson, what is wrong with you, he asked himself. “I do not know… where d… what is your point, Holmes.”  
“Oh, you know what is my point. Absolutely.”  
Holmes puts his hands around Watson’s head and push it aggressively in his own direction. His lips touched Watson’s closed lips.   
“Man, it is not like that you are getting a kiss of mine” Holmes whispered in Watson’s ear and pulled his hair. They finally kissed. Watson was not frozen anymore; he started to move his tongue against Holmes’. Then Holmes stopped kissing him.  
“So, that is my point, Watson. You do not like me. You love me, you bastard!” Holmes said, smirking.   
“No, no, no, Holmes. You are CRAZY! YOU started KISSING me.” Watson said angrily; he started to walk side to side like Holmes did before. “You do not have the right….” Holmes stopped him and kissed him again.  
“And this is to shut you up” Holmes explained, he was smirking again.  
“You stupid!” Watson said with his cheeks totally red now.  
“Calm down, dear lady John Watson, it is alright to love me. I am incredibly incredible, and charming, and handsome, and intelligent.”  
“Yes, you are, but…”  
“No ‘but’, here, dear Watson. You must assume you fell in love. I know everything: your heart attack when I held you, your sweat.”  
“Ok, Holmes, you won. Can I go home now?”  
“No. Dear Watson, here is your home. Look around. All those things are yours”, Holmes pointed to the table, then to the coat stand, then to the sofa, then to himself. “ you do not have to worry, because I am yours. I was just waiting for the opportunity to prove to you that you loved me too.”  
“Holmes, you are not okay. You need to take another shower.” Watson was thinking of himself as a stupid boy.  
“I do not. It is the true. And our occasion is solved, right, dear Watson? Now, if you want to t…”  
This time, Watson shut Holmes up.

to be continued (or not).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
